


little rainbow

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Family, Gen, semi-canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Ayah adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membaca kesedihan Emma dan mengerti perasaannya. [untuk #Memoir3]





	little rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

Ayah adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membaca kesedihan Emma dan mengerti perasaannya. Dulu, pertama kali mereka turun dari kapal, Emma tidak tahu apa-apa selain bahwa Ibu pergi entah untuk alasan apa, dan meninggalkan dirinya di tangan orang ini━yang kemudian dipanggilnya sebagai Ayah.

Seperti firasatnya, Ibu tidak pernah kembali. Emma berusaha mengerti itu, meski mulanya ia sering bertanya-tanya, kapan Ibu akan kembali. Atau bagaimana kabar  _ ayahnya _ sekarang━ayah kandung, yang samar-samar dalam ingatan Emma, mengenakan seragam pelaut, berdiri merentangkan tangan lalu mendekap dan mengecup kepalanya untuk terakhir kali. Lalu Ayah yang ini, dengan sabar menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya sampai ia bosan: bahwa Ibu mungkin tak akan kembali, dan  _ Ayah _ sudah memperoleh tempat tinggal jauh di balik awan-awan sana.

Masa kecilnya terlewat bersama Ayah terbaik sedunia. Ketika Emma menginjak remaja, perhatian Ayah padanya tidak berkurang.

Akan tetapi, Emma memahami lebih banyak dari yang dipahami oleh remaja kebanyakan. Pernah, Emma sedang menyiram bunga di halaman, tiga orang gadis datang mengajak Emma pergi ke kota, untuk bersenang-senang, kata mereka. Emma mencermati penampilan mereka, dari gaun berenda sampai bedak dan gincu, juga aroma parfum yang wanginya mencapai tempat Emma berdiri di balik pagar. Langsung terbayang olehnya huru-hara suasana kota: klub-klub yang terang, gedung teater yang ramai, para pemuda tampan, kafe-kafe dan restoran, dan toko-toko pakaian. Emma menolak. Beralasan tidak ada yang menjaga rumah apabila ia pergi. Ketika gadis-gadis itu berlalu, Ayah keluar dan berkata bahwa Emma tidak harus menyendiri seperti ini. Tidak ada yang melarang Emma pergi. Masa remaja adalah waktu terbaik untuk menjalin ikatan sosial dengan teman, kata Ayah. Namun, Emma mengelak, bahwa ia bisa saja menerima ajakan mereka, kalau kegiatan itu sedikit bermanfaat, seperti kunjungan amal atau aktifitas organisasi perempuan, bukan cuma bersenang-senang tanpa arah dan tujuan.

Emma senang belajar. Dari hal-hal sepele seperti menjaga kebersihan rumah, menyajikan makanan terbaik, menjahit pakaian, dan bercocok tanam. Semua dilakukannya dengan hati riang.

Suatu ketika ada tetangga baru yang membenci Frate━anjing hitam miliknya. Orang itu suka marah-marah tiap mereka lewat di depan rumahnya, dan Frate malah menggonggong galak sebagai respon atas kebencian orang tersebut. Detik itu, Emma belajar satu hal: kamu akan dapat ganjaran yang sama seperti caramu memperlakukan sekelilingmu. Maka, Emma sengaja berinisiatif untuk mendekati tetangga buruk itu, dengan cara memberikan sepiring  _ pancake.  _ Betul saja. Tetangga itu menerima Emma dengan tangan terbuka. Ternyata, selama ini hanya salah paham. Orang itu takut anjing hitam, sebab adik lelakinya tewas akibat digigit anjing. Ketika pulang, Ayah berkata penuh bangga pada Emma, bahwa ia adalah gadis berhati emas. Lalu Ayah bilang bahwa ia khawatir emas murni itu akan jadi karatan. Tapi Emma tidak (atau belum) memahami kata-kata terakhir.

Kenangan yang paling membekas bagi Emma adalah ketika tiba-tiba, ia merasa sangat sedih, entah untuk alasan apa, ia seperti ditarik dalam jurang kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Ayah langsung mengetahui itu melalui ekspresi wajah dan tingkah lakunya━tidak ada rahasia yang bisa disembunyikan dari Ayah. Mungkin Emma hanya rindu pada keluarganya yang dulu. Atau, ia takut apabila suatu saat nanti Ayah akan  _ pergi  _ seperti mereka, dan ia jadi sendirian lagi. Namun, Ayah hanya menepuk kepalanya lalu mendekapnya untuk menghibur, dan tidak berkomentar banyak. Padahal Emma kira kesedihannya akan dianggap terlalu mengada-ngada.

Emma ingat, kala itu sore hari, hujan baru saja berhenti, matahari bersinar dari celah-celah awan. Ayah mengajak Emma ke suatu tempat. Bertiga mereka━Ayah, Emma dan Frate━mendaki ke puncak bukit. Emma menyaksikan pelangi tujuh warna, berkilau membentang di atas danau. Pelangi itu seperti jembatan cahaya yang turun dari surga. Indah sekali, sampai Emma ingin terus melihatnya.

“Nah, Emma. Itu pelangi kita,” kata Ayah. “Kamu boleh bersedih, tapi ingat, hujan bisa berhenti, dan menerbitkan pelangi. Maka kamu juga bisa menghapus kesedihanmu, dan menggantinya dengan kesenangan sesudah itu.”

“Aku tahu, Ayah!” Emma menyahut, terpekik girang melihat pelangi itu berpendar cantik. Ia langsung melupakan kesedihannya. “Kita bisa membuat kebahagiaan sendiri asal kita mau, betul kan?”

Ayah mengangguk, lalu tersenyum bangga (lagi). Ia senang mengaitkan Emma dengan seluruh keindahan semesta, yang suka tiba-tiba muncul setelah prahara; seperti sekuntum bunga yang tumbuh di sela reruntuhan bangunan.

Emma memetik pelajaran lagi, bahwa Ayah lah satu-satunya keluarga baginya. Seiring pendar jembatan pelangi itu memudar dan matahari beranjak ke peraduan, ia mengucap tekad untuk menjaga Ayah dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Emma tahu saat ini pasti akan datang. Ia akan menjadi dewasa dan Ayah menua dimakan usia. Namun, yang tidak Emma pahami, mengapa harus Ayah yang tertimpa musibah itu? Emma berusaha menekan kepedihannya setiap kali Ayah duduk di kursi roda, tampak termenung, tatapan matanya kosong karena tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ayah menjadi buta dan kehilangan kakinya.

Sungguh sakit hati Emma melihat Ayah yang dulu tegap, gesit dan kuat itu sekarang tampak sangat rapuh, seperti daun kering yang rontok dan gugur.

Emma mencoba cara menghibur Ayah yang dulu. Kali ini, malam cerah, ia membawa Ayah keluar. Bintang-bintang tumpah membentuk rasi di antara galaksi. Emma percaya Ayah bisa  _ melihat. _

“Ayah,” kata Emma. “Lihat bintang-bintang itu kan?” Matanya memanas oleh air mata. Ini terlalu kejam, tapi ia harus bisa melakukannya.

“Ya. Emma, Ayah bisa melihatnya. Ayah senang melihat bintang-bintang itu. Galaksi itu seperti jembatan susu:  _ milky way,  _ seperti kata mereka.”

Ayah menunjuk bintang-bintang itu seolah benar-benar melihatnya.

“Tidak usah memaksakan diri, Ayah. Aku tahu Ayah selalu memaksakan diri tersenyum padahal sedang menderita.”

Emma berkata seraya menunduk di hadapan Ayah, dan mencium tangannya yang rapuh.

Ayah menyadari maksud Emma. Tiba-tiba senyum lenyap dari wajahnya. Topeng itu terlepas. Ayah tergugu di hadapan Emma.

“Ayah takut, Emma. Ayah takut,” ucapnya. “Ayah tidak takut menjadi lemah, tapi Ayah takut tidak ada yang melindungimu nanti, bila Ayah harus  _ pergi _ .”

Emma membayangkan kilas balik dua puluh tahun yang tertinggal di belakang. Semua yang mereka alami bersama: ada hari-hari cerah penuh canda tawa, ada saat ketika mendung dan kemelut masalah mengintai mereka. Ia khawatir, jangan-jangan, selama ini ia tidak sungguh-sungguh memenuhi janji. Ia lah yang menyebabkan Ayah tertimpa musibah hingga seperti ini …

Emma menggenggam tangan Ayah lebih erat. Merasakan betapa dulu tangan yang sama pernah menuntun langkahnya yang masih tertatih, kini tangan itu tampak kurus dan keropos.

“Aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini, tapi Ayah harus tahu, Emma ada di sini bila Ayah butuh bantuan. Ayah ingat saat di bukit pelangi dulu?”

Ayah tertegun, lantas mendongak. Seakan ia sanggup melihat wajah Emma sejelas-jelasnya. Ia menjawab sambil terbata: “Kita lah yang menciptakan kebahagiaan kita sendiri.”

Emma mengangguk, menenggelamkan wajah di pangkuan Ayah. “Iya. Jangan takut, Ayah. Kita pasti bisa melewati ini bersama. Emma di sini menemani.”

Emma tidak tahu apakah ia bisa jadi satu-satunya yang menghibur Ayah di kala sedih, tetapi ia tahu, tidak ada yang mustahil apabila berusaha.

Ayah mengusap rambutnya━kebiasaan lama.

Emma berpikir, mungkin ini satu-satunya jalan hidup yang dia miliki: meniti jalan yang sama dengan Ayah demi menjaga dan melindunginya. Tidak masalah dengan kerikil tajam dan duri-duri beracun yang memenuhi jalan itu, sebab Emma masih bisa menemukan pelangi dan bintang yang menari.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih untuk kak Profe dan kak Alice. Berkat event ini saya jadi temu kangen sama fandom yang sudah menarik saya untuk menulis :")


End file.
